


Albus Potter and the Meurtre Dagger

by katinwonderland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gryffindor, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Love, Magic, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Hogwarts, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katinwonderland/pseuds/katinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter's tales continue through his son Albus.</p>
<p>As Albus starts Hogwarts he feels a strong urge to prove himself, but with failing grades and a broomstick that just won't listen he is deemed a helpless case. That is until Helena appears. As an unlikely friendship forms so does a string of unexplainable attacks. But with Harry away from Hogwarts, it's time for Al to take the reins. For what's the point of being called Albus Potter if you can't live up to the title?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Albus Potter and the Meurtre Dagger - Preface**

Growing up with a famous wizard's name is hard, even harder when you are constantly in the shadow of your father. Al felt a need to prove himself, to show that he was more than a good name from a famous family. But that's hard, especially when everyone is certain that all is well. After the attacks eleven years ago everyone thinks they are safe. However Al isn't so sure. Not with the mysterious voices and unexplained attacks. But with a most unlikely friend and a sense of true purpose, Al sets of on an adventure far greater than he could have ever imagined. For what's the point of being called Albus Potter if you can't live up to the title?

 

_Just an idea, please comment if you think it is worth me continuing._


	2. - The Dream

**Albus Potter and the Meurtre Dagger**

**\- The Dream**

 

_Albus could feel wet, dewy grass against his face. He slowly opened his eyes to realise he was swarmed by a cloud of grey fog. Slowly he rose to his feet ignoring the pain in his head as he did so. Slightly disorientated he looked around, he was just tall enough to see above the layer of mist, though it didn't do him much good as all he could make out was a large, iron gate. The black gate had an intricate design that weaved together and ended in striking curls, reminding Albus very much of a blazing fire. All of a sudden he could hear footsteps walking behind him, they were moving fast to an unsteady beat, slipping occasionally on the wet ground. A few seconds later the sound of these steps was drowned out by what Albus could only imagine to be hundreds of feet all moving in synchrony like a soldier's march. He turned to see what was behind him but the mist had rose making it impossible to see a thing. As the footsteps got closer he shifted backwards so his back rested against the fence. The iron digging into his skin and pinching at his shoulder blades as he tried to avoid the mysterious troops._

 

_Suddenly the noise stopped and the night went still. He could hear a low whispering that reminded him keenly of a snake. He strained to make out any words but could only pick up the odd words "boy... growing...army...death" On the final word he gasped slightly and everything went quiet once more. Albus could make out confident steps heading his way and he desperately looked through the haze to try to find what was after him. Before the figure could get too him another one appeared. This one was close enough for Albus to make out. He recognised the person immediately. It was his brother James. James turned giving Albus a grim smile, but that wasn't what Albus was focusing on._

 

_Albus zeroed in on the figure emerging behind James, a deadly figure with long, bony fingers and a sharp grey wand clasped tightly between them._ _Albus called out a warning to his brother but it was too late. A sharp green light coursed through the air, hitting his brother directly in the chest like lightening. Albus surged forward to help him but instead found himself falling as well. Just before he hit the floor he heard the most frightening sound of the night. His brother's final scream pierced through the fog. Everything went black._

 

Albus woke covered in a thin sheen of cold sweat trying to pin point his whereabouts. A muffled shriek alerted him to his window, in which an ancient, grey owl was perched. But the owl wasn't what interested Albus, no, what interested Albus was the cream parchment envelope secured between the owl's beak. His thoughts quickly shifted from the nightmare and were replaced with an anticipation and nervousness. He quickly untangled himself from the sheets that he had managed to get caught up in during his restless sleep and he gracelessly stumbled to the window. Opening the window Albus waited impatiently as the owl stuck out its head and dropped the letter into Albus's outstretched hand. The owl then smoothly turned and flew off without a second glance. Albus didn't bother to watch the owl fly away into the cool morning breeze like he usually did after his father received a message. He was far to preoccupied reading the finely curved ink:

_Albus.S.Potter_

_Left Window on the Third Floor_

_Midnight House_

_Wander Row_

_South Gryphon_

 

His hands shook as he turned the envelope around, seeing the blood red seal over the envelope flap. Slowly he ran his finger under the flap, pulling it open. He skimmed over the words and a smile graced his lips. He was in. Albus Potter was going to Hogwarts. 

 

 

 

_First chapter. Hope you like it :)_


	3. Preparations

**Albus Potter and the Meurtre Dagger**

**-Preparations**

 

Albus had been waiting patiently by the fire place for ten minutes as the rest of his family scurried around getting themselves sorted. Today was meant to be about him preparing for Hogwarts. But as this was Lily's first trip to Diagon Alley his parents were making a fuss.

"Do we have her teddy?" His Father shouted upstairs to Albus's rather frustrated Mother, who had been attempting to get Lily into the same cardigan for the past half hour with no luck whatsoever.  
She replied instantly "Yes, its in the bag. Everything we could possibly need is in the bag." She turned herself back to Lily to find she had once more removed her arm from the cotton sleeve of the cardigan, "For the love of-"  
She was interrupted by Albus walking into the room. He eased the baby from the bed placing her in his lap, causing her to squeal in delight. Swiftly, he guided both arms through the correct holes and fastened the button on the front to prevent her escaping from the cardigan again.  
"You're a lifesaver" Ginny smiled, placing a light kiss on Albus's forehead.  
"I know, I know," He replied with a grin, secretly proud that his little sister adored him so much. "Now can we please go?"  
"Yes Al, I just need to make sure your Father packed Lily's-" She was interrupted again.  
"We have got everything" He said, emphasising the last words as he pushed Lily back into her Mother's arms and guided them both down the stairs and towards the lounge.

Ginny and Lily stood and watched as Harry and Albus stood in the fire place, waving them away before following after them. Albus had always liked using the fireplace as a way to transport from one place to the next, although he always feared when travelling with his Father they would end up in the wrong place. Uncle Ron would joke every year around the Christmas table about how his father had got lost when using the fireplace for the first time. It was a story that never lost any of its humour as Harry couldn't deny his lack of luck with the transportation since he vey often ended up in the wrong place on the rare occasions he was made to use the fire place. They all joked about it, yet as they arrived at the top corner of the street Al couldn't help but feel relived and smiled when he saw the same look in his Father's eyes.

His Mother and Lily followed a minute later and the four of them headed towards Chezwup Bank. The bank had previously been named Gringotts but after a nasty accident said to involve a dragon the bank had to be remade and when the new building was finished the Ministry decided a new name was in order to avoid any bad stigma attached to the last one. Ginny agreed to wait outside with Lily who was throwing a mini tantrum over them not stopping at Sickle, the local sweet shop. Albus and his father Harry walked into the bank marvelling at the structure. Large columns propped up the high ceiling which was decorated with different golden keys hanging from thin ribbons. Looking down from the ceiling Albus took in the rest of the room. Along the walls were coal, black vault door, four times the size of Albus and seven times as wide. In front of these vaults were wooden desks stacked high with accounting books. the sound of scribbling quills filled the air as Goblins furiously wrote the numbers of money counted meticulously behind the scenes. 

Harry place his hand on Albus's shoulder, guiding him through the throngs of hard faced goblins scurrying back and forth towards the wooden desk in the far corner of the room. the Goblin behind the desk had white, thinning, curled hair sparsely sprouting from his head and flowing to just below his shoulder. His mouth was set in a hard line and his eyes, hidden behind a pair of thick spectacles. He looked up in distaste at the arrival of the two men. He slowly set aside his quill and stuck his wrinkled hand out expectantly. Seeing this, Harry started rummaging through his jacket pockets, after a few seconds of frantic searching he retrieved a small paper book. He placed it into the Goblin's hand, careful not to touch him. The Goblin skimmed the writing on the inside cover of the book. Seemingly satisfied the goblin pointed his finger towards the ceiling of keys. Albus looked up, wondering what the Goblin was signalling at. He looked at his Father who was also staring at the ceiling. Looking back up he noticed one of the key's ribbon loosen. The key started falling from the ceiling directly above his father's head. Albus didn't know what to do. Why wasn't his Father moving? He must have noticed it, he was staring straight at it. The key swerved about an inch above Harry's head, it turned towards the Goblin, slowing as it descended onto the desk, landing with an almost inaudible thud.  Albus' eyes opened wide, awed by what he had just seen. His Father smiled down at the expression, with a knowing look in his eye.

Suddenly, a hand stretched out form behind Albus and swiped the key off the table. Albus, surprised by this visiter, stumbled closer to his Father.

"Corpit will show you to your volt." The Goblin mumbled whilst returning to his quill and parchment.

Albus looked down at Corpit. He was another Goblin, however he seemed slightly taller than the rest. His hair, unlike the others surrounding them was black, yet still very sparse. Without another word being spoke, Corpit turned and started walking towards one of the large vault doors. Harry ushered Albus to follow after the creature. With a feeling of ominousness, Albus walked into the vault that the Corpit had opened and disappeared into. Inside it was dark, too dark. But as his eyes adjusted, Albus could make out Corpin's figure moving away from them. He quickly scuttled after him. 

They reached a separate volt with a smaller door than the one they had just entered through. Corpin placed the key in the lock and uttered a few words that Albus couldn't pick up. The door swung open suddenly, startling Albus. He leaned in to get a better look. The vault was filled with mismatched piles of gold and silver coins. Albus let out an involuntary gasp at the sight. His father chuckled at him. Reaching in, Harry picked up a small pouch near the front of the safe. Placing it in his pocket he thanked Copin and made his way out. 

When they exited the vault, Albus blinked a few time, adjusting to the light. He trailed after his father, as they left Chezwup's and headed towards his mother and sister, who were conversing with some familiar figures. Albus made his way over to Hugo leaving his father to talk with the other adults.

"I heard you got your letter. Congratulations." Hugo patted Harry on the back.

"Yes" Albus smiled at his friend.

Hugo and Albus were destined to be best friends from birth. Their Parent's were all close, in fact Albus's mother was the younger sister of Hugo's father. They were a large, yet close family, meaning that Albus and Hugo saw each other regularly. 

"Not long now before we're there." Albus commented.

"I know" Hugo replied, excitedly. " I can't wait. I've already started reading the books for the first semester, it's fascinating. I can't wait for potion classes.

Albus laughed at his friend. Much to Hugo's father's disappointment Hugo took after his mother, preferring reading to quidditch. However Hugo looked a lot like his father. He had bright red hair, a trait in the Weasley family, that always sat unruly on his head. He had his Mother's wild curls and lanky figure. Freckles were splash across his cheeks. The most noticeable thing about Hugo was the large spectacles that were always perched on his nose. Hugo had gotten into the habit of cleaning them when he was nervous and constantly readjusting them when he was excited. 

Hugo carried on talking animatedly as Albus listened with an attentive ear. 

"And I just went to get my wand. Isn't Ollivander fascinating. it took me five attempts to find the right wand," Hugo looked over at Albus, "Did you get your wand yet?"

Albus frowned. His Mother had taken him to get his wand a couple of days ago. It had been an interesting experience. Albus had loved chatting to the old man Ollivander. He was, as Hugo said, fascinating. He had asked Albus to pick a wand from one of the many stacks, which Albus had found peculiarly. Albus had ran his hand up the stack of dusty boxes until it rested on a light blue, almost grey box. He had stopped because it reminded him of the eyes that had appeared countless times in his dreams. The eyes of a murderer. 

Albus hadn't realised that Ollivander was behind him. The old man plucked the blue box from the stack and opened it. Albus nervously picked the wand up from it's satin bed, inside the box. He felt a warm tingle run up his arms as he held the wand and smiled. Ollivander seemed troubled by this. He told Albus that this wand was made out of an ancient grey willow and held five drops of unicorn blood. This wand was one of a set of three. The first had been taken many years ago by an estranged witch, the second taken just yesterday by this girls great niece, which was to be expected. But for Albus to take the third, that was unusual. For the first was taken by a follower of the late Dark Lord, Bellatrix Lestrange. Albus's mother had comforted him, telling him the story of his father's wand, yet Albus still felt unnerved by the whole thing.

Albus repeated the tale to Hugo, who simply shrugged it off, telling Albus that he was paranoid. But Albus could't shake the feeling that something was wrong, that the idea of his dreams foretelling his wand was a warning sign. But of what? 

Albus was pulled from his thoughts by Rose, Hugo's older sister informing the pair that they better hurry and rejoin the rest of the group as they were heading for the pet shop. Hugo smiled at Albus launching into a long list of pros and cons for each animal and reciting the rules around pets at Hogwarts. Albus just smiled at his friend as the made their way towards his family, the dreams forgotten for the time being. 

 

 


End file.
